Baby I Love You
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Avan and Victoria are best friends. But here's the thing Victoria and Avan have a crush on each other. But what happens when Justin (Victoria's Boyfriend) cheats on her. Will they get together or end their friend ship?
1. Crying At My Door Step

Avan was in his apartment,in his bed sleeping. Until there was a knock on the door, he turned over to check the time _2:45 am . _He slipped on a shirt and headed to the door. He opened the door to see a crying Victoria Justice "I-I-I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll go and you can have some sleep" Victoria said softly but stuttered alittle bit, she turned around but Avan grabbed her hand softly and turned her around "What's wrong?" he asked. Victoria started to cry, Avan hated seeing Victoria cry, he picked her up and closed the door and headed to the kitchen. He sat her down on one of the counters "Vic, what's wrong?" Victoria looked down, Avan put his index finger under her chin and rose her head up to look at him "Justin cheated on me" Victoria started to sob.

Avan hugged Victoria while she was crying into his chest "Why don't you go clean up and we will talk after cause you look like a mess" he said Victoria smiled then punched his arm "Jerk". Avan fake pouted "Owie!" Victoria giggled "You baby" Avan picked her up and headed to the washroom "Shower up! You know where everything is right?" Victoria nodded and Avan walked out closing the door. Victoria smiled before stripping down and getting into the shower.

Avan sighed, then saw Victoria's phone light up on the counter he looked at the message which read.

_Baby I'm sorry! Selena came onto me! Please forgive me! Pretty Please! I'll give you a big surprise if you do ;) -Justin_

Avan chuckled. He was sure that Justin Beiber was a girl. He automaticly repiled to Justin's message.

_No you sick peice of fuck! I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to have sex with a girl. PS This is Avan you fucktard -Victoria_

Avan looked for his phone in his room and he dialed the number to the closest Popeyes he ordered delivery food before turning on netflix. He looked for a movie for him and Victoria to watch. He picked Identity Theift.

Victoria got out of Avan's shower and put on the spare clothes she leaves at his apartment. She applied lotion to her legs and arms before heading into Avan's room and sitting on his bed. Avan sat next to her, "Justin texted you. He said 'I'll give you a big surprise. I thought he was always a girl but only you got in his pants" he said poking Victoria's rib. Victoria pouted and Avan laughed at her.

_**1 hour and 15 minutes later**_

Victoria fell asleep and Avan paused the movie and pulled a blanket over them. Victoria put her head on Avan's chest and put her arm around his waist, Avan held Victoria close to him. He smiled at the sight of a brunette that was sleeping like a angel. He kissed Victoria's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**That's it! :) Please review!**


	2. Tattoo Talk, Baby Jennesica and Maury

Next morning Victoria woke up and walked out to the living room having a seat on the couch next to Avan, "Morning" she said.

"Feeling better?" Avan asked her,

"Yeah. I'm going to get my stuff later and find somewhere to spend a few nights" Victoria said sighing.

"You can sleep here if you want." Avan said.

Victoria lied down and placed her head on Avan's lap. "Nah I think I'll spend a few nights at either Ari or Liz" Victoria brushed some hair out of her face.

"Alright." Avan replied.

"I want a tattoo!" Victoria said.

Avan looked down at her. "You want a tattoo? I thought you said you'll never get one."

"They look really cool though" Victoria said.

Avan showed her his tattoo. "Look at mine."

"You do know I have a tattoo right?" Victoria asked him.

"You do?! You never told me!" Avan said shocked.

Victoria flipped over so her back was facing Avan. She lift her shirt up a little bit and Avan saw her tattoo which is a green star with little purple and blue lines to make it look like a star explosion.

**Later That Day**

Victoria was on the couch wearing her black tee shirt that says Love Bites in pink font. She was watching Maury Povich.

Avan appeared out of his bed room wearing a tee shirt and shorts. "Vic?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said turning her head away from the TV and looked at him.

"I need help." Avan said.

"With?" Victoria asked.

"I have a date tonight with Zoey Deutch. And I need help picking out an outfit" Avan said.

Victoria turned off the TV and ran to Avan's room. "Casual or Formal?" Vic asked.

"Casual" he replied.

"Kay." Vic replied.

Victoria picked out a green dress shirt with dark washed jeans and some Jordan's.

"Done!" Vic smiled.

**A couple minutes later Avan left leaving Victoria by her self.**

Vic sighed she had a major crush on Avan. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed all of her stuff and left his apartment.

Victoria started her car and left the complex. She went by the apartment she shared with Justin. Luckly he wasn't home so she grabbed all of her things and left. She placed them in her car. She got back into the complex and sighed. She asked the guard, "Is Sharon in right now?" Vic asked.

The guard nodded, "Go in those doors and sit in the waiting room. Because she has a client in right now." the guard said in his thick Irish accent.

Vic took a deep breath and walked in through the doors and sat, and checked her phone texting Ariana.

_Hey Ari! -QueenMustache_

_Hey Vic! What's up? -LittleRedRidingHood_

_I'm meeting with Sharon right now :( -QueenMustache_

_Why? Are you moving? -LittleRedRidingHood_

_Yeah. Me and Justin broke up and I want my name out of the apartment. -QueenMustache_

_How did you guys break up? And when did this happen? -LittleRedRIdingHood_

_He cheated on me and we decided to end it. And last night. -QueenMustache_

_What?! Where did you sleep? -LittleRedRIdingHood_

_I slept over at Avan. -QueenMustache_

_Really? Where is he right now? -LittleRedRidingHood_

_On a date with Zoey Deutch :( -QueenMustache_

_Aweh! Vic don't feel bad, I know you love him as more than a better -LittleRedRidingHood_

_Can I spend the night at you? -QueenMustache_

_Yeah sure! I'll text Liz and we shall have a EPIC SLEEPPPOOVVVVERRRRRR! -LittleRedRidingHood_

_Lmao I gtg Sharon is ready to meet me! -QueenMustache_

Victoria put her phone on Do Not DIsturb mode. And heard her name being called by Sharon. SHe walked into Sharon's office. "Hello Justice, How may I help you today?"

"Sharon to be honest I want my name out of this apartment" Victoria replied.

"So you and are leaving this apartment." Sharon said in her French accent.

"No just me. I want to leave this apartment." Victoria replied.

"Why? Is it something we did?" Sharon asked.

"No. Justin has been fucking other girls in my apartment and I can't take it anymore!" Victoria said.

"I see I'll get your name out." Sharon replied.

Vic smiled "Thanks a lot Sharon!" she said before leaving her office.

Vic got in her car and left the complex and headed to Ari's house when she walked in her Liz and Ari were watching another episode of Maury Povich.

_Maury: __**We asked you during your relationship with Cassandra have you ever had sexual intercourse with another woman. You said no, the lie detector determained that was a lie.**_

Vic's other phone rang (she has 2. A blue iPhone5c for her job. And a green iPhone5c for her family) she picked up her green one. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi Vic it's Matt." Matt, Vic's cousin said.

"Hey Matt! What's up?" Vic asked.

"Angelina just gave birth!" Matt said.

"WHAT?! IS IT A BOY OR GIRL?! WHAT'S THERE NAME?!" Vic asked excitedly.

"It's a baby girl and her name is Jennesica" Matt said.

"AWEH REALLY?!" Vic said.

"Yeah! If you want you can come on down here, you can bring Avan if you want." Matt said.

"Me and Avan aren't talking right now. But can I bring Ari and Liz?" Vic asked.

"Yeah sure! See ya soon" Matt said hanging up.

Ari perked up, "I heard my name being mentioned! What chu say about me?" she said/

"Angelina just gave birth to a baby girl named Jennesica. And he's inviting us to the hospital to see her." Vic said.

Liz grabbed her keys all ready "Hurry up bitches! I wanna see the baby!" she said happily.

They hurried to the hospital. And when they got there they headed up to the room. And walked into see Angelina holding Jennesica. Angelina looked at the door and saw Vic. "Hey beautiful! Wanna hold her?" she asked.

"Sure!" Vic said. She took Jennesica from her and held her. "What's her full name?" Vic asked.

"Jennesica Sierra-Jasmine Justice." Angelina replied.

"When are you being released from here?" Ari asked.

"On Friday." Angelina replied (It's Wednesday BTW)

"Damn that's long!" Liz said.

"Yeah. Vic where is Avan? I thought he would come with you" Angelina asked Vic.

"Wait Vic where is Avan?" Liz asked.

Vic handed Jenessica to Ari. And sat down on Angelina's bed. She took a deep breath in and sighed "He has a date with Zoey Deutch" she said looking up letting a few tears drop.

"Awe pumpkin!" Angelina ingulges her into a hug.

"You really love him don't you?" Liz asked.

She nodded, a yes.

Ari spoke "Why don't you tell him Vic?" she asked.

"I'm afraid to ruin the friendship we have. What if he doesn't like me back? What if once I say It he leaves my life?" she questioned them.

"Bitch! Stop with the damn what if's. If he doesn't like you and leaves your life he's damn wrong to do that. You are the best damn thing to happen to him!" Angelina said.

"Then ship him to Canada and beat him with a icicle!" Liz said before laughing.

Everyone in the room laughed. Vic smiled. "Thanks guys!"

**_New story guys! I wanna tell you that if you review any of my stories I'll try to pm you and we can chat! :) But that's only if you have an account. Alright BTW this is on my Wattpad account the username is StaticHeartx so look me up! :)_**

**_XOXO LiveLaughLove1115_**


End file.
